Drabbles
by robinthethird
Summary: A collection of prompts that I've received on tumblr. Pairings range from DickTim, JayTim, Ra'sTim, and StephTim. Giving this a high rating for implied dubcon, assault, and general angst.
1. Anniversary

**Prompt: Tim needing to cuddle with someone?**

It was that day of the year again. Tim had made a promise to himself and to his family, never to do any work, and always requested off just for this day. This was the only day he really allowed himself to sleep in unless influenced otherwise. Today he slept in until nine and nursed a cup of chocolate flavored coffee before dressing in a smart black suit.

Tim brushed his teeth and combed his hair back just the way his father used to do with the tiniest bit of gel to keep it in place. Now he was ready to leave and drive to the cemetery. It was a short drive of fifteen minutes from his apartment. He took the shortest route through the cemetery to reach his parent's graves.

He hadn't really thought over what he would say today. Every time he came here, he ended up rambling on about whatever popped into his head. Tim clasped his fingers together behind his back and cleared his throat.

"Mom, dad," he greet as casually as one could talking to stones plots in the ground. "Not much really changed since my last visit. I rescued a cat last night and can't seem to get rid of him. Alfred suggested that I just keep him because he's attached to me now. I guess it can't hurt to have some company around the apartment…"

Tim sighed and nibbled his bottom lip. "I'm sorry I never have anything interesting to talk about. I wish we had had more time to talk together…as a family but I know how busy you were."

He bit down hard on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut against the sting of tears. "I really miss you guys." He whispered. "I should have brought flowers but they always die."

Tim wiped his eyes on his suit sleeve and jumped when a tissue appeared in front of his face. Of course Dick had shown up with Bruce and Alfred. They came every year whether he wanted them to or not. He took the tissue and blew his nose. His lip trembled when Alfred placed brilliant red rose bouquets beside each plot.

Dick wrapped his arms around Tim and Bruce put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. The pain lessened with his adoptive family here to give him their support. They all understood his lose as they had their own loses to grieve for. They understood the tears that spilled down his cheeks and ruined Dick's suit.


	2. Power of Fingerstripes

**Dick introduces Steph to the power of fingerstripes.**

"Dick, what have you brought me down here for?" Steph tightened her grip on Dick's arm when she tripped going down the stairs into the Cave. "And why am I blindfolded? There's nothing I haven't seen already."

"You may have seen them before, young grasshopper, but you haven't seen them like this. That I can guarantee." Dick took them down the stairs carefully and lead Steph over to the computer chair.

Steph groaned loudly and tried to peek under the blindfold."Oh, come _on_ already."

"All right, all right. You can take it off." Dick sounded very smug and when the blindfold came off, he was hiding something behind his back. "I took the liberty of asking Alfred to make you something."

"Okay. But it better not be- Oh, my god. You did not!" Steph jumped out of the chair and grabbed the black suit with eggplant purple stripes. "I love it when you give me stuff."

Dick grinned his dazzlingly grin. "There is only one condition to wearing this costume, Steph."

"Being?" Steph raised an eyebrow while holding the suit up to here body and checking her reflection in the bat-computer.

"You must swear to tease Tim with it as much as possible."

"That I can promise."


	3. Getting Together

**DickTim and getting together?**  
**Dick/Tim - Getting together after Bruce returns from his forced adventure in time**

"You were right."

Tim didn't bother to look up from kitchen counter. He was in the process of finishing up his dinner and wasn't in the mood for debating his right or wrongness with Dick. Especially about this. Especially when nobody had believed in him. When everyone thought he was crazy.

"Tim. I really am sorry." Dick wrapped his arms around Tim's middle and nuzzles his cheek against Tim's . "It's been six months. How long can you hold a grudge?"

Tim looked over his shoulder and gave Dick a look that said in no smalls words, exactly how he felt about that.

"All right. That was a stupid question. " Dick sighed and rested his forehead on Tim's shoulder. "What do I have to do? Tell me. Anything. I'll do it."

There was silence for a moment before Tim turned around in Dick's arms, studying him as if determining the sincerity of his claim. He hummed and tapped a finger on his bottom lip in a mockery of thinking on the spur of the moment. "I want you to pay attention to me when I talk. I want you to take what I say into consideration. I want you to give me a chance to do things on my own before you decide what you think is best for me. I want you to trust me."

Dick looked down on Tim with slightly wide eyes at the seeming simplicity of the requests. Had he really tried to control Tim, acted like his opinion didn't matter? True, he had been under a lot of stress, but so had everyone else. Tim's terms were reasonable enough. More than so.

"I can do that."

"You better."

Dick leaned down and sealed the deal with a kiss. It was the first kiss he'd gotten in almost a year and it felt so, so sweet to have.


	4. Alpha and Omega

**dick/tim alpha/omega claiming and breeding omega!tim please**

"Mister Grayson!" Timothy frowned at the man who had just walked up behind him and grabbed his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. He really didn't care if Richard was the temporary CEO of Wayne Enterprises while Mr. Wayne was on a much needed, yet unexpected, vacation. "That is highly inappropriate and very disrespectful in a workplace!"

"Oh, Timothy. I was just teasing." Richard's tone was more amused, most likely by Timothy's reaction, than apologetic. "Don't be mad."

Timothy snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm not mad." He placed a stack of papers on the CEO's desk and took the top paper to read aloud. "You have an appointment with the head of the R&D department at eleven to discuss a new project. You're to make sure it benefits the company and doesn't take up too much of the budget. Mr. Wayne's notes, not mine."

Richard walked around the desk and took his temporary place in the too large leather chair. He picked up the stack of papers with a frown and looks them over as Timothy continued to read his schedule. None of today's appointments were going to be easy and would require all of his charismatic talent to get through just the morning.

The door to the office banged open, startling Timothy into a soft squeak, and Richard into straight, proper posture. The second son waltzed into the office as though he owned it. He grinned at the others, obviously pleased with his entrance. Jason walked right up to Tim, put a hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him right on the mouth then took the schedule out of Timothy's hands.

Richard stood quickly and slammed his hands on the hard wooden desk. "Jason! What do you think you're doing?"

Jason kept his eyes on the appointments and almost seemed to put a bit of distance between himself and his brother with the simpering secretary in the middle. Such a disgrace to the company. Why his father had kept him around was beyond Jason. "Getting my schedule for the day. Why? What's it to you?"

"You assaulted my secretary." Jason looked up from the carefully handwritten schedule then crumbled it into a ball and dropped it on the floor. "I did nothing you didn't do, Richard."

Richard moved around to the front of the desk and placed himself between Jason and Timothy. "There is a difference between playful teasing and outright sexual assualt, Jason. Apologize to my secretary."

"As far as I'm concerned, he isn't your secretary, brother. He's father's secretary. Think about it." Jason crossed his arms over his chest and glowered.

"And as far as I'm concerned, Mr. Todd, I would appreciate an apology if you were so inclined to give one. And you take your fight outside of this office, gentlemen." Timothy spoke up from behind Richard and moved to stand beside him, a pale hand on his arm. He could handle petty arguments like these, especially when they concerned himself, and was quite capable of speaking for himself.

Though it was touching that Richard thought he had to so. He may be the smallest person in the room, but he wasn't Bruce Wayne's secretary for nothing.

Jason scoffed and turned on his heel. When he had reached the door, he hadn't bothered to make any form of apology, and left just as noisily as he had come. Richard turned to face Timothy and took both of his hands, kneeling before his secretary. Timothy was nothing if not surprised and blushed like a school girl. "You are more to me than just my sectary, Timothy. I see you understand that."

"Please. You can call me Tim."


	5. You are so cool

**JayTim, Tim rescues a de-aged Jason (9-10ish?) Jason has lost all the memories from when he's older, but somehow he remembers Tim. Tim decides not to tell anybody and take care of Jason until he can discover how did that happen.**

"Are you Tim Drake?"

It's three o'clock in the morning. Tim didn't expect anyone else to be out so late. He sure as hell didn't expect to see a ten year old Jason Todd swimming in his own clothing standing at the end of the alley. It took him a couple seconds, minutes, to process what he was seeing and to get his brain to connect to his mouth.

"Yeah…"

Jason looked around at the gang members laying in a circle around them and grinned. "You are so cool." His eyes were unbelievably blue and just full of life. It was completely different from Tim was used to seeing.

"Uh, thanks." Tim had gotten over enough of his initial shock to enjoy the fact that he could look down on Jason instead of the other way around. "Do you have…um. Hm." Tim mentally shook himself but he wanted to slap himself. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Jason snorted and wiped his nose with a loose sleeve. "Not really."  
Tim nodded once. First thing was first. Get this…mini Jason somewhere warm with clothing that actually fit. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, man. You just kicked those guy's asses for me! That was awesome!" Jason punched and kicked the air in an imitation of what he had seen Tim do to the gang members. His already too big pants fell down to his ankles and his pudgy little face turned scarlet.

Tim couldn't help the smile as he knelt down and helped Jason tighten the belt around his waist. "I guess we should get you some better fitting clothes first, huh?"

"Uh, yeah…" After embarrassing himself in front of a fucking superhero, he was a little less enthusiastic.

"Come on, Jason." Tim started down the alley and looked around carefully for any more trouble or any sign of his overbearing when they wanted to be family.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Red Robin. Things like that come with the job description." He looked back to see Jason wasn't behind him but right beside him. Apparently when the Batman trains you the skills stick even with deaged memory loss. This could be harder or easier than he had previously thought.

Jason looked up at him with a impish grin. Yeah. This was definitely going to be harder. Taking care of a ten year old Jason Todd with Bat training was not going to be fun. He could hand him over to Bruce but what would he, Dick, Damian do to the poor kid?

Was this transformation even permanent? If it wasn't, Jason would know who was responsible for that. If it was, Jason probably could handle it himself, but could everyone else? Jason deserved a better third chance than his previous second chance. At least for as long as it lasted.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason whispered, excitement and nervous tension clear in his voice and position.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go home." Tim gave Jason his best smile and took his hand.


	6. Forgiveness

** Dick/Tim - barebacking and pearl necklaces.  
**  
Note: I am absolutely horrible at writing sexy things and I apologize for what you are about to read.

"I still love you, Tim. You do know that right?" Dick was giving him such an endearing look, like he hadn't done anything wrong, hadn't made any mistakes or broken any promises, done anything at all that could ever hurt Tim. Hadn't replaced him, taken his title, his role, his purpose, and given it to another.

Tim snorted and continued to read through the files he had spread all over his living room floor. His living room. As in his house. As in he didn't invite Dick inside, so why was he still here? "I'm sure you do. Please leave."

These files were all out of order and some papers didn't even belong. Like the man still standing like a lost child in his apartment. Tim sighed and put the mind numbing task of sorting his own work down. He looked up at Dick and bite the inside of his cheek. Hard.

"I understand your reasons for replacing a replacement, Dick, but I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to hear anymore apologies." Tim put all of his papers in a stack then stood from his sitting position on the floor. He stepped over to his front door and opened it. "I'll talk when I want to talk. Please. Leave."

Dick walked up to the door and closed it again. "No, Tim. We need to have this talk now. It's been over a year. How long do you plan on holding this grudge?"

"As long as I want to. You hurt me, Dick-"

"I know. I was wrong." Dick put his hands on Tim's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, saying what has been long over due. "I can't apologize to you enough for it but we need to talk about this. You've hardly said anything about it. For almost two years, Tim. Two years. That's a long time to bottle up feelings."

"I don't bottle up my feelings." Tim pushed at Dick's arms and walked further into his living room then he turned around. "What do you want me to say? That I forgive you? I do. I've forgiven you a while ago."

"You have?" Dick looked incredulous. "All this time and you haven't said anything?"

"I've forgiven you but I'm still a little angry with you."

"Tim, that doesn't make sense." Dick crossed the space between them and took Tim's hands. He rubbed his thumb over the knuckles and brought one of those lovely hands to his mouth and kissed it.

Tim snatched his hands away and curled them into fists at his sides. Of course Dick would resort to one sided physical affection. "Dick, just stop, okay? When I say I forgive you, I mean I've forgiven you for doing what you thought right. Lose one to save many. I get it. But-"

Dick put a finger on Tim's lips. "No. No more 'buts', Tim. If you understand and forgive then you could at least acknowledge me when I talk to you. You can't bottle your feelings. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself even more."

Tim's frown deepened. Dick had wrapped his arms around Tim's waist and was squeezing gently. Tim just stood there. Then Dick's mouth was on his and the other's shirt was on the floor. Tim's nails making marks on the already scared skin of Dick's back.

Dick bit the curve of Tim's shoulder and unbuttoned his pants. Tim found himself pressed into the soft plush of his couch, Dick between his legs and moving fast. Hardly earning the sounds coming out of Tim's mouth.

It was a quick little affair. Over almost too quickly and not quick enough. Tim ran his fingers though Dick's sweat matted hair and listened to the sound of their labored breathing.

"I still love you too." It was a far cry from a proper apology.


	7. Submission

**oh! oh! you know those prompts you wanted? Ra'sTim, Tim waking up from a brutal kidnapping to find himself trapped in a dark room, one wrist cuffed to Ra's. Not that he notices at first. Willing Tim though? not at first? He's not sure what the others/Dick/Bruce would think. He realizes Jason would laugh and Damian would probably try to kill him. again. but then he doesn't seem to care, if it gets them out of the predicament? and then it's all Ra's idea anyway. …? :D**

With consciousness comes that little memory how Tim was where he is and who was responsible for bringing him here. Or having him brought here. Here felt like a cloud soft mattress with the silkiest sheets money could buy and pillows made of equally soft clouds. The how was courtesy of some fairly abusive black clad ninjas. Once he was capable of remembering that much it wasn't hard to figure out the who.

"Detective." Tim flinched at the touch of a gentle hand on his cheek. "Open your eyes, Timothy."

A small sigh escaped Tim's lips and he forced his eyes open, blinking in the dim light of the room. Perhaps cast by a few candles. It was hard to tell. He opened his mouth to talk but was shushed before he could.

"Now, now, Timothy. I'm afraid my servants have given you a slightly harsher punishment than I had intended. You must rest until you've regained your strength. Then we shall talk." Ra's caressed Tim's cheek with warm fingers then stood from his sitting position on the bed.

Tim allowed his heavy eyes close and sunk back into welcome darkness.

When he resurfaced back into the light, he was alone. It was completely dark in his room. It helped him to be more aware of himself. He was more awake this time. Tim tried to sit up but his body felt incredibly heavy and he had too many aches to want to move anymore.

Then next thing Tim realized in his enlightenment stage, was the feel of skin warmed metal on his wrists. He should probably care more about that than he did at the moment. Finally Tim thought over the reasons behind the cloud and feather soft accessories of this bed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, detective."

Tim was startled by the sudden entry of the one person he didn't want around. But he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Tim cleared his throat and swallowed before he attempted to speak. "Ra's." His voice still came out in a bit of a croak.

"Hush, detective. You don't have to waste your breath on my account." Tim narrowed his eyes but kept his silence. Fingers founds his cheeks and brushed over them soothingly and Tim jerked his face away from the unwanted touch. He may not have much of a voice to speak with but his actions could speak for him.

"Your determination is commendable, Detective—I have seen greater men crumble from less. However, may I remind you that I, your gracious host, hold your life in my hands and you are my prisoner. I ask for nothing but submission; your mind and soul I do not require, but forfeit your body for one night. I cannot make you want it, Detective, but willingness is better than the pain force can bring."

Tim coughed a little in surprise. "This is what you wanted from me?" he rasped, anger rising in his voice. "You're still sore over the minor destruction of your stupid League, aren't you?"

Ra's grabbed Tim's chin in one hand and forced him to turn his head to the left."It is a fair price to pay, Detective. If not, you will be at my beck and call, whether your answer be yes or no. Something precious to you in return for what you've taken from me."


	8. Honestly

**JayTim, Jason is looking for a birthday present for Tim, but he's completely at loss and with a low budget. As soon as he finds what he thinks is a nice present, somebody convinces him that it's a terrible idea.**

The phone rang, once, twice, thrice, and then picked up. "Jason! You're actually calling me. This is exciting." There was definitely still some bitterness in Dick's tone.

"Cut the shit, Dick."

"All right, all right. What can I do for you, little wing?"

Jason sighed at the severely over used nickname. It was a couple years to old for him. "I just wanted to check something with you to make sure it's okay." Jason spoke almost mechanically as though it hurt him internally to be asking Dick for help.

Which it kind of did.

Technically.

"Ooo!" Dick almost purred. It felt like he was reading Jason's mind and he really, really did not like that at all. "What would that be?"

Jason cringed and cleared his throat. Even though Dick couldn't see him, it didn't stop him from being uncomfortable and being angry about being uncomfortable. It was pretty much fucking ridiculous. It didn't help that he was dating his older brother's ex boyfriend. Really. It didn't. Especially when Mr. and Mrs. Drake disapproved of him more than they approved of Dick. Collectively.

That really helped.

"Well, uh, I've been trying to come up with a good gift, you know? For Christmas and I need a second opinion. Do you think Tim would like if…I put all of his photos in a couple albums for him?"

The more Jason thought about the perfect gift for Tim, not that he was interested in outdoing any gifts Dick or his parents had gotten him, but Tim really liked photography and was even working on a position with Gotham Times. The only problem was he didn't really care about himself and didn't know much about it. But if Tim liked it, it was the best thing he could do, right?

"Honestly, Jason, I know he wouldn't. I know he would want something more personal."


	9. Poison Kiss

_Bold = prompters prompt start _

_I apologize if this doesn't make sense to anyone but me. _

**Tim's head was bent over the piano, bangs falling forward. His eyes were closed as his fingers flew across the black keys, studiously ignoring the whites. And just as he finished the piece, a low whistle sounded in the air. Tim straightened up and looked at Jason who stood at the door way, hands dug deep into his pockets.**

**"You suck," Jason said bluntly.**

**Tim snorted. "You're joking, right?"**

**"Nope," Jason denied. "You plainly suck."**

**"This is the last time I'm introducing you to 'higher' music."**

**"Oh, I can introduce you to some 'higher' music," Jason said. He stalked forward and bracketed Tim in his arms.**

**Tim arched an eyebrow. "You mean the crap you listen to twenty four seven?"**

**Jason trailed his fingers across the top of Tim's hand up the arm.**

**"I was thinking a different type of music."**

Tim made a face at the implication, though he was blushing up to his ears. "You're disgusting."

"So you've said before, yet here we are…" Jason whispered in Tim's ear, causing him to shiver. He smiled into Tim's neck and chuckled. Turned on so easily and Jason hadn't even been trying.

Teenagers.

Tim turned and scooted down the piano bench away from Jason. Yet those wondering hands found him again and cupped his cheeks in both hands-

Oh it would start out like this. Exactly how Tim had pictured it a thousand times before bed. Well the piano was new, but it made things more interesting. Even more so since this time they were in the Drake mansion.

But he hadn't been in the mansion since the accident-

Jason leaned in and kissed the corner of Tim's mouth. But Tim couldn't enjoy it. This little fantasy never took place in the mansion. This wasn't right at all.

"Tim." Jason squeezed his cheeks with more force than necessary, regaining his wondering attention. "This isn't one of your perverted little day dreams."

"What?" He couldn't possibly know anything about that-

"Tim!"

Jason's voice sounded from behind him but he was right here in front of him. What the hell was going on here?

"Tim, this is real. Kiss me, pretty birdie."

"You… Why?"

"Kiss me."

Jason leaned in again and Tim surrendered to the sound of his voice.

"Tim, don't kiss her!"


	10. A Delicate Balance

_Bold = prompter_**"Look at this! Look at what you've done!" The man grasped Tim roughly by the arm, yanking him forward to look out the window of the vessel and into the chaotic multiverse beyond. "Do you know how delicate the balance is, boy?! And you've unraveled it all! Just because you had to have your precious little Superboy back from the dead!" Tim swallowed hard. "But I never-that didn't even work-" The man fumed, "But you tried! You were never supposed to try!"**

Tim stared out of the vessel window, eyes wide, taking in the chaos and feeling horribly guilty. How could he have known that he would destroy the balance of the multiverse? How could he have possibly known?! All he had wanted was to bring his best friend back from the dead. It wasn't impossible. It should have worked.

"How-"

"No one should ever be brought back from the dead! It's unnatural! It destroys- do you understand me? It destroys everything! You have destroyed everything!"

Tim turned from the chaotic scene of the mutliverse unraveling itself, in a sense deleting events, memories, and even lives. "How can I fix it?"

"Fix it?" The man gaped at Tim as if this was the stupidest question he'd ever heard. Or heard in a while. "Fix it?! You can't possibly fix it! You, you stupid pathetic boy, have destroyed life as we know it."

Tim eyes went wide and his heart seemed to freeze in his chest. He destroyed all life by trying to save one life.

"Congratulations. I hope you're happy."

Impossible. This in itself just seemed…impossible. This can't be right at all. "There has to be a way- something I could do. I'll do anything! Just fix it!"

"Anything? The only way to stop the destruction is to let it destroy you."

"Give a life to save many…"

"Exactly."

"I'll do it."

Tim spoke without any hesitation, surprising the man into silence. Perhaps he could spare the stupid boy's life when he was finished fixing this mess. He had finally learned his lesson.

****_Continuation by the original prompter:  
_

**"You won't come back." Tim waved a dismissive hand. "Doesn't matter! Just-just send me out there, I'll do whatever I have to do to make this right!" The man rolled his eyes, muttered something about "stupid kids", and gestured toward one of the doors leading off the bridge. "Go through there. Get a suit and a pod and get out there. The Multiverse dies in twenty minutes unless you speed your ass up."**

**Tim's pod broke free of the vessel and sped into the thick of the churning, fiery opening in the fabric of the space-time continuum. He swallowed hard, unsure if there was really anything he could do. He was just a kid from New Jersey with a habit of getting in over his head (not unlike now, actually); how was he supposed to save the cosmos? He considered turning back around to ask for help, but he didn't get any time to before the pod was ripped apart.**

**The rift—or whatever it was—seemed to recognize the cause of its existence. Tim watched, suspended in space, as the remnants of the pod were sucked into the flames. Words bubbled up and spilled out of him at a rapid pace. "I renounce my decision," he screamed. "I take it back, I take everything back! Take me!" A tendril of flame licked out from the rift and snaked around Tim, almost questioningly, before plunging into his chest.**

**It burned. Absorbing the rift, attempting to contain a power he couldn't possibly control, Tim felt every life that had ever ended everywhere in the Multiverse, every tragedy and every loss, replayed in his own body, and it burned. The rift grew smaller and smaller, and so did Tim. Through his hazed vision, he could see flakes of ash floating around his head, and he realized that he was dying. He was okay with it, though. If it meant the Multiverse lived, he was okay with it.**

**Pericles the Guardian watched as the young man faded into the folds of his own mistake. Well, sort of. He was watching over the top of the Book of Fate as he flipped through the pages, searching out everything he could find about Timothy Drake. An hour later, he was cradling a jar full of swirling red mist. The last of the boy's essence. "You're lucky, kid. Fate thinks you can still do something right. We've just gotta find you a vessel, that's all."**


	11. Stow Sway

**JayTim; oh, he was a feisty one alright, but nothing he couldn't break.**

"Cap'n!" Jason turned at the sound of his first mate's voice. Then he noticed what Roy held by one arm. "Stow 'way, cap'n. Thought ye might wanna deal with him. Doesn't shut up." Roy shoved the black haired boy into his cabin and shut the door as he left. He didn't really care what happened to the boy after he delivered him safe and unharmed by the rest of the crew. What happened to him now was up to the cap'n.

Jason watched the boy from his desk, quill in hand as he penned a letter to his mentor. He noticed how intensely the boy stared at him stared- no, glared at him from his position on the floor. He was gagged and bound at the wrists. Mostly likely gagged because he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Well, there were plenty of this Jason could do with that mouth.

Jason carefully finished his letter, put it in a envelope, sealed it, and put his writing things away. Everything could be done in due time. He turned to his little stow away and looked him over with a skeptical eye. "I suppose I could use you for a look out but you're was so small you might blow away."

The look he got was almost priceless. It must be difficult to add any more hate into a glare like that. "Perhaps the cook could use an assistant? Only if you wanted to be served as part of the meal… No that won't do. Let's see… I could use a cabin boy."

Jason knelt beside the boy and loosed the gag. He winced as a load of spittle settled on his face. "Let me go, you-" Jason slapped a hand over the boy's mouth, none too gently, then wiped the spittle off his cheek.

"I'll give you one chance to tell me your name. Any more of this business and I'll let the crew have you. Understand? Now, what's your name, boy?" He took his hand away from the boy's mouth slowly.

"Timothy Jackson Drake, you lout! Let me go!"

Oh that was certainly an impressive name. Quite a famous name too. A rich name. Something to be gained of. Richly gained. "Oh, why would I do that? You could be very beneficial to me very quickly."

Some of the color drained out of Timothy's was precious. "When my father hears about this-"

"Hears about what? You trespassing on a pirate ship? Tell me, how well would that go over, hm? No. I think you want a little more out of this, don't you? Want to play with the pirates? Don't get your hopes up too high, Timothy. Nobody stays on this ship for free and I can think of a few things you can do for me." Jason leered a Timothy, promising something very, very unpleasant.


	12. Circus Boy

**If you still open for prompts, DickTim please, where they have to play a couple (for a case's sake) and Damian has to call Tim "Dad" and Dick "Daddy". Or a cafe'-scene where they play Dick picks Tim up.**

I'm just gonna…go with my authoritative flow….

"Really?"

Tim sat a small table outside Cafe Grey on their patio. There was a steaming cup of tea on the table in front of him and a book in his hands. The book was by Virginia Wolf, one of the authors he disliked but read anyway.

"Yes, really." The guy sat on a sleek, red motorcycle, wearing plain jeans that emphasized just how great his butt could look, and a dark blue shirt under a leather jacket. It didn't appear to be his usual style but it did indeed look quite good on him. "Get on the bike. We're going for a ride."

"I'm sorry but my parents always told me to never take rides from strangers." Tim turned away from the man and put his nose back in his book and continued to read. After a moment he glanced sideways at the street and the motorcyclist was still there.  
Of course.

The luckily handsome man leaned on the wrought iron fence separating the cafe patio with the busy street. "Why not? What could a ride around town hurt?"

"Well, for one, I don't even know you-"

"Easy fix. The name's Dick Grayson. I used to work for Haley's Circus and now I run my own motorcycle repair shop. You are?" Dick smiled, a smile that must have made many a girl (or guy's) heart melt.

Tim staring at him, debating whether it was worth it to tell the guy to bugger off, he wasn't interested. He seemed like the type that didn't quit and Tim didn't feel like trying to find a new cafe. This one actually made his tea to his specifications. He sighed and closed his book, placing it gently on the table beside his tea cup.

"Timothy Drake." He held up a hand for silence on Dick's part. "If I go for a joy ride with you, will you stop bothering me?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Timmy." The smile got wider and could have been considered charming if he hadn't used that stupid nickname.

"Fine." Tim left money on the table under the cup saucer and hopped the iron fence with ease as though he'd done it plenty of times before. "Then you can take me to the library so I can return this book."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, Timmy."

"Just the library, okay, circus boy?" Tim mounted the red motorcycle behind Dick, secured the book between their bodies, and wrapped his arms around Dick's waist.


	13. Broken

**Got a prompt! Jaytim in the mud. With wrestling. And angst.**

"Gah!" Tim landed face first in the giant puddle of mud on Fifth Avenue. He scrambled into a sitting and tried kick his way out of the bolo around his ankles. It wasn't working and he didn't have anything sharp on him to cut the line, not that it could probably be cut anyway. He turned at the sound of wet footsteps sloshing up the street behind him.

"I told you, Tim. Next time I see you, I'm gonna make you regret it."

The Red Hood stepped up to the mud puddle and looked down at his prey. Tim looked a lot smaller and a hell of a lot more pathetic covered in mud and marked with scraps, cuts, and bruises. The latter he acquired from his dangerous trek over Gotham to make an escape.

"I just wanted to see you again. I don't want to fight you, Jason. Please, I-" Tim stopped speaking when Jason grabbed him by the collar of his Robin suit then he shoved him into the mud, straddling him with a knee on either side of his waist.

"You what..? You want me to break you again? You're not ready, Tim. Dammit..!" Jason slammed a fist into the mud beside Tim's head. He could feel Tim's body flinch. He was just taking his anger out on his replacement again.

That's exactly what he did the last time.

Except last time he had practically forced his way into Tim's pants and even though Tim had sworn up and down, honest to God that he had wanted it, Jason felt like a sick fuck for doing it. And then the little bastard came back for more and Jason had to drive him off.

Yet here they were.

Going through the routine again. Tim just would not stay away and it was really fucking annoying. He was only sixteen fucking years old and was damn well not ready for any kind of sexual relationship. Especially with Jason. No one needed a relationship with Jason. It wouldn't work out for either of them. Tim was a good kid.

Jason sighed heavily then fished his kris blade out of his boot. He twisted around and cut the bolo from Tim's ankles. He slide the blade back into the same boot and removed himself from Tim's person.

"Get the fuck out of here, Tim."

Tim sat up and looked almost hurt by Jason's abrupt rejection. "But, Jay, I-"

"_Get the fuck away!_"

The littlest Robin scurried to his feet, slipping in the mud once, then backed away from Jason. He looked ready to say something, possibly an apology, shook his head, and started running down the street out of Jason's turf.


	14. Undercover

**Tim undercover at a bar/club as a lovely lady, the Batboys going to said bar/club, not recognizing him, flirting shamelessly, and Tim taking it like a fucking pro.**

Jason Todd is a man of many talents. Some of those talents include near perfect marksmanship and others included forcing his way past the club bouncers to get inside. He wasn't here to fuck shit up like usual. No, no. He was here to get drunk and possibly have some fun if Dick could manage it.

Together they even managed to get the little demon spawn in the club since he refused to leave Dick's side the entire night. It wasn't like he hadn't seen worse than the inside of a Gotham club.

A blonde with beautiful blue eyes walked in front of them, a colorful drink in each hand, and five inch heels on her feet. How she could strut around in those things without breaking her neck was pretty amazing. She was still pretty short even with the heels to add for height and only came up to Jason's chin. The skin tight blood red dress did nothing if not show off her chest and ass. And what an ass it was.

She glanced at the boys on her way by and rolled her eyes. Then she noticed Damian, seemed quite surprised by the appearance of a preteen, but smiled at him none the less. Jason wasn't about to be put off by her easy dismissal. Three steps brought him to her side and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, baby, has anyone told you how fine you look tonight?" He took the drink from her right hand and downed it. "You kinda remind me of someone, you know? What's your name?"

The blonde gave him a seriously unamused look and shrugged his arm off her shoulders, something she had probably been doing all night. "I'm here with my boyfriend. Back off." Her voice was soft yet loud enough to be heard over the music and sounded almost familiar.

Jason looked ahead to where the beautiful blonde was headed. "Wait, that guy? You know who that is?"

"Yes, I do. I can take care of myself, thanks."

She continued walking toward the private booths and sat down next to a large bearded man in a pristine white suit. He smirked at Jason and tipped the blonde's chin up for a kiss then motioned his guards to block the entrance. Jason glared at the men in black suits and turned away from them. He didn't need to make a scene over a pretty girl. She wasn't worth it.

Dick clapped him on the shoulder when he met him at the bar. "Way to take being rejected, Jay. She was probably out of your league anyway."

"You shouldn't have let her walk away, Todd, even if you were being disrespectful to a whore." Damian swiveled on his bar stool, sipping a glass of chocolate milk from a straw. "Besides, her breasts are obviously fake."

Dick snorted and almost choked on his apple martini. "Damian, you can't just say things like that!" His voice sounded disapproving but there was a smile on his face.

Jason sat on the stool between Damian and a very offended woman. "Now who's being disrespectful to whores, brat?"

"Guys, come on. Knock it off."

"How did your little mission go, Master Bruce?" Alfred descended the last few steps into the Bat-cave, balancing a tray of tea and finger sandwiches.

Bruce was in the process of pulling a rather realistic beard off his face. The damn thing was itchy and he couldn't take it any longer. "Fairly well. Club should be shut down within the week for embezzling and drug trafficking."

"Excellent, Master Bruce." Alfred poured three cups of tea and set one in front of Bruce. "Any blisters, Timothy?"

Tim groaned and dropped the stupid heels by his chair. "Not yet. Why women torture themselves with those I will never understand."

Alfred handed him the second cup of tea and gave his shoulder a gentle pat. "No man ever will."

At that moment two motorcycles roared into the cave from the street entrance. Tim stood from his seat, tea still in hand, and made to retreat to the stairs before the boys noticed he was there. Bruce had a mildly amused expression on his face as he nibbled on a finger sandwich, still dressed in his pristine white suit minus the beard.

"-don't even know what her problem was but she didn't have to toss her drink in my face." Jason was complaining almost instantly when he took his helmet off.

"Then you shouldn't have grabbed her ass, Jay. You're a terrible flirt- Whoa! What is going on here?" Dick almost dropped his bike at the scene before him.

Damian popped off his helmet and took in the situation. The blonde Jason had assaulted at the club was standing in the cave with defensive posture. Her so called boyfriend, his father, sitting at the computer in a white suit. Pennyworth pouring more tea with a secretive smile.

"Drake. I should have known."

Jason's jaw dropped but he put himself back together quite quickly. "Tim?! What the hell! You're totally hot!"

Tim's cheeks turned a soft pink. "So you've said."

"What the hell?!" That seemed to be the only thing that would come out of Jason's mouth.

Damian scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It's quite obvious, Todd. Father and Drake preformed an undercover mission in that ridiculous get up. Did I not say, the breasts were fake?"

"Real enough to fool you, Damian." Tim leveled a glare at the preteen and turned on his heel, careful of his tea, and started up the stairs to the main level of the Manor. "I'll make my report later, Bruce."

"Do you require any help, Master Timothy?" Alfred had just finished handing out cups of tea the boys.

Tim stopped climbing the stairs and turned back around, using the same soft voice in the club. "Thanks, but I can take care of it myself." He sent a wicked grin in Dick and Jason's direction as their jaws just about dropped to the floor.


	15. Submission Continued

**Yeah here have a continuation of a prompt I did 2 weeks and 4 days ago. Since it's Ra'sTim you know it's not going to be very nice.**

The detective was truly a fine specimen. His garments were all beautiful green silk embroidered with gold and he even opted to wear the gold jewelry Ra's had carefully picked out for him. Everyday for the past six months that the detective withheld his body, Ra's choose his clothing, accessories, what he ate, where he went which was never far from his side, when he could speak, and when he would sleep.

So far Timothy had shown extraordinary resilience to his will. It infuriated him yet he was mildly impressed by the boy's control. It even seemed as though gold collar did not deter his determination. Even the news of his so called families failed attempts to find and rescue him would not sway him.

Yet he found that the detective responded to his gentle touches more and more each day. The longer he was denied the freedom to live his own life, the freedom to leave the League's base, the freedom to see the stars at night and the sun during the day, the sooner he would surrender to him. Surrender and forfeit his body.

Then he could leave.

Tonight, as he had done every single night for the past six months and twelve days, Ra's escorted Timothy to his bedroom. He allowed the boy some privacy to remove his clothing and change into plain white shirt and pants he provided for sleepwear. Ra's made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed and turned his gaze on to Timothy's body.

"Yes or no, detective."

Timothy swallowed and looked towards his left at the candle burning on his nightstand. "Yes."

He had had plenty of time to think about this. After the first one hundred and twenty one days, he had lost track of how long he had been kept here. This wasn't exactly the worst predicament he had found himself in but it was his least favorite. Any other time, his family had been there to save him. This time they were thrown off by false clues and empty promises.

Once Ra's had added the collar to his regular ensemble, that was the last straw for Tim. But he couldn't give up so easily. He wouldn't. But the more he resisted, the longer he held out, the more he thought it over… It would have been so much simpler to just submit to the Demon's Head the very first day.

The he could have left so many, many days ago.

Ra's took his right hand and kissed the fingers. "As you wish, Timothy."


	16. You are so cool Continued

**I would love to see more deaged Jason...**

"Jason! Pay attention." Bruce sighed, nearing the end of his patience with this child. He'd gone through this stage with the same boy twice now and he still didn't have the patience for it. He could admit to not being prepared for finding Jason on the streets again. It was something he thought he would never have to see again, except in surveillance tapes. "Where have you been staying?"

Jason's attention kept wandering around the marvel of the Batcave. Even though he may have seen them before, everything was still new to him. New and completely more interesting than Bruce Wayne being Batman and grilling him for information. "Why do you need to know?" And just perhaps, Tim had warned him to keep his mouth shut in case some such a thing would ever happen.

Bruce clasped his fingers together and rested his chin on them. Lord, give him an even temper with this boy. He studied Jason and noticed various things about him, to the way he held himself, how clean he was, and how he was dressed. All of that pointed to two people Bruce knew. Alfred and Tim. And he knew which one was keeping a child under wraps.

"Did Tim buy those clothes for you?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what of it?" He managed to look sheepish and slouched into the computer chair he had been seated upon. Tim had made it very clear upon multiple occasions not to do what he just did. "Oops."

Bruce raised his chin and called for Alfred. He sent Jason up with Alfred for a late night or early morning as it would be, breakfast. He didn't need to be around for the talk he was going to have with Tim. It didn't take Tim more than fifteen minutes to make it to the Batcave and he wasted no time in asking questions. Questions like, "Why did you call me here? I was in the middle of a drug bust."

"Where did you find him?"

"Find who?"

"You know damn well who, Tim. Where did you find him? How long ago?" Bruce hardly raised his voice but his anger was evident. It gave Tim goosebumps under his suit.

"I found him about four months ago. He was running around in Crime Alley. I rescued him."

"That's all well and good, Tim, but you should have brought him to m-"

"Why? So you could ruin his life again? I'm giving him a better chance at life than you ever could!"

Bruce looked genuinely shocked by Tim's response, his eyes widened a fraction. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry you feel that way…"

"You can't take him away from me, Bruce."

"He wasn't yours to begin with."


	17. Alpha and Omega Continued

**Omega!Tim - Dick is jealous and shows Tim who he belongs to.**

"Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Grayson's office." Timothy picked up the phone, answering a supposedly important call on line three, with a standard greeting. "How may I help you?"

"Hello, Tim," the voice on the line purred.

"Dick! Hi…" Tim smiled into the phone speaker as though Richard were standing right in front of him. "You're supposed to be on vacation, not checking up on me, you know." This was at least the eighth time Richard had called in during the past week alone.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were all right, that's all."

Tim rolled his eyes and let out a breath. "You mean, you wanted to make sure Jason hasn't tried to make a move on me yet."

"Well…when you put it that way-"

"Dick, let me assure you, he hasn't tried anything since I gave him that bloody nose a month ago. You can stop worrying about me. I can handle myself." Tim wrapped the phone cord around his finger as he attempted to assure his somewhat, overly jealous boyfriend.  
There was silence on both ends of the line for a while.

"I know you can, Tim. I guess I'm just a little bored and lonely without you around…"

"Oh..?" Tim leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Do you want to tell me about how much you miss me?"


	18. Broken Continued

**Hi! Can we please have some jaytim in the mud, but fluffy? :D**

_This is like half story and half summary of what's going on. I hope it pleases your eyes._

It's been three years since Tim had made any attempt to see Jason. Three whole years. He had had plenty of time to think it over and realize what Jason had said was indeed true. He's gotten over his little crush and he's moved on. Moved on and opted to stay by himself until he knew he was ready for any sort of committed relationship.

Now, three years, five months, three weeks, and four days later, Tim found himself in a new identity with a new purpose. Tonight he was doing a reconnaissance mission for Batman as Red Robin while he was otherwise occupied with the Joker's latest schemes. He was moving through the ventilation system of an abandoned warehouse to get intel on a side scheme by Poison Ivy and her latest bodyguard Bane.

Yet even there in the safety of the vents, Ivy had sent her vines. She was quite good with setting up her plants as a security system. They alerted her to his every move and his final position to plant a bug in her laboratory.

The only inkling that he received of an attack was the slight vibrations of Bane's footsteps before he crashed into the wall, dislodging the vent Tim was hiding in and grabbing him up by the belt. Fortunately and unfortunately for Tim, his utility belt was broken and he could make his escape but now he was at a lose for weapons.

Tim ran through the empty rooms of the warehouse while Bane gave chase, smashing down every obstacle in his way. Tim ran through the rainy streets of Gotham with Bane on his tail and gaining with every step Tim took. He was tiring quickly but he just had to cross Fourth Avenue and he would be safe there. Tim chanced a look over his shoulder and he taps the comm piece in his ear.

"Hood, I don't know…if you can hear…this..but I need…your…help! Fifth Avenue! Please…hurry!" He huffed and puffed as he forced himself to keep running. Bane roared behind him as he gave himself a third dose of his venom.

He wasn't about to let the bird get away so easily.

Tim barrels out of a tight alley way and into Fifth Avenue, slipping in the wet, muddy streets and losing more ground to Bane. Then a loud scream is forced out of his mouth as his left arm is snapped like a twig beneath huge fingers. The pain is such a shock to the ex Robin, he blacks out for a few seconds. It goes against all of his training but he can't help it now.

Bane is squeezing him, cracking ribs, and quite possibly breaking a few. He doesn't have the breath to scream for help or the strength to bother to try to squirm out of Bane's arms. Tim grinds his teeth together in some sort of stupid attempt to bypass the pain in his chest. He has started to black out again when he finds himself in the mud.

Tim can hear gunshots and he thanks his lucky stars that Jason actually arrived. For a few seconds there, he though help wasn't going to come. Tim doesn't move, he can't move, unless he wants to make his injuries even worse. Then he sees Jason's red hood and he has already started checking Tim over, trying to gain insight on his injuries, prodding his ribs, and Tim lets out a soft, pathetic pained noise before he passes out.

Jason picks the broken bird up carefully, trying not to make anything worse, walks the short distance to one of his less than savory safe houses. It was better than the muddy street by all means. Once he had patched him up exactly as he had learned from already all those long years ago, he sat by to wait for Tim to wake up. If he didn't regain consciousnesses in at least an hour, he would have to call in back up.

He didn't need to deal with this.

"What the hell were you doing taking on Bane like that?! You could have gotten killed! Gave me a fucking heart attack- what the fuck is wrong with you, Tim?!"

Tim just smiled and reached out with his good hand. Jason grasped it almost hesitantly, like if he touched Tim he might break him all the more. Tim cleared his thought. "It wasn't my fault entirely. I'm sorry to worry you like this."

Jason snorted and squeezed the hand in his gently, looking down at his shoes. "Don't be sorry, you ass. I'm the one that should be sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Tim asked softly, trying not to interrupt but he wanted to know what exactly Jason thought he need to be sorry for. "Saving me on time?"

Jason scowled and let go of Tim's hand. "Stop fucking joking around. That's not you. I'm sorry for taking advantage if you three years ago, you dumb ass. Taking advantage then pushing you away. I didn't have a right to do either of those things."

"Its okay, Jason. It's okay because I learned an important lesson from that. Still hurt though."

Jason frowned down at Tim and crossed his arms over his chest. What lesson did Tim possibly learn? How much of an ass he was? That he didn't deserve to have someone like Tim? He wasn't good enough? He never would be? He should just-

"Just tell me you want me around."

Jason's frown eased into a confused expression. Confused as to why Tim was talking like this. "Fuck… I want you around. I want you with me. I just wanted you to be ready and you weren-"

"Well, I'm ready now. Okay, not right now but you know what I mean…" There's a red blush on Tim's already too pale cheeks. He sincerely meant what he said and Jason believed him this time but he couldn't help but laugh.

Tim's blush darkened and spread up to his hairline. "Just kiss me, you idiot…"

Jason obliged. Gently, of course.


	19. Perfect Companion

**Ra'sTim that thing with the mermaids idek**

This is just what came to mind. I hope it pleases your eyes.

Ra's observed the the black haired merman as he investigated the clear, salt water pond made just for him. His blue eyes glanced at Ra's every now and then as the man stood on the bank. He simply wanted to make sure everything was to the merman's liking. Of course, couldn't leave the pond until Ra's could provide him with a functioning lower body.

The merman was a beautiful creature, the only he had seen that fit his ideal companion. Delicate, flexible, alluring, just utterly fascinating. Especially those sapphire eyes of his. He was of a lean build with plenty of muscle from a life of swimming in the ocean. An ocean he would most likely never see again.

He would requite a name thought. Something just as elegant as himself. A name fitting of his new station in life. So far, if the merman could speak or understand English or any of the many other languages the Demon's head had learned in his many years, he showed no sign of being able to.

That could prove to be a slight problem in the future. Once he had traded the merman's fish tail in for a waist, genitalia, and legs, if he survived the procedure that was, he could have Talia teach the boy to speak. Ra's knew that he was smart; much smarter than he was letting on. He would have to placate the merman before he attempted any such surgery to change his species.

It would be a very delicate project, indeed. Ra's would rather the boy not die because of it. He watched as the merman caressed a conch shell and arranged it with surrounding shells. It would seem as though his perfect companion was perfect in every sense of the word.

"I believe I have found a suitable name for you…Timothy."


	20. Love Triangle

**Damian figuring out he likes Tim but Tim's with Kon. But Kon cheats on Tim with Cassie, but only Jason realizes it. Having some deeply suppressed unidentified feeling for Tim, he gets ready for when shit hits the fan. Bruce is useless as usual.**

Damian watched from across the school cafeteria as Tim laughed at something his irritating, dim witted boyfriend had to say. The guy was a complete jerk, that lovely jock type that thinks he's better than everybody, and Tim was always so nice. That Jounior hardly deserved to have Tim as his boyfriend.

"Hey, Dami..." Colin nudged his best friend and fellow Freshman. "Dami, you're face is getting all red again..." This only ever seemed to happen when Damian paid attention to his second oldest adoptive brother's best friend, the cute Jounior with glasses that everyone liked.

Damian cleared his throat and looked away. The more he looked at the sappy couple the more angry he got. If only Grayson would let him deck the jock. What a douche. Someone better should be with Tim. Some like...well... He turned his attention back to his lunch.

Jason watched from across the mall food court as Tim's asshole of a boyfriend sucked face with a very attractive blonde. He had known about Kon's little affair with Cassie for about a month or so now. Jock asshole cheating on his boyfriend for a well known cheerleader from their rival school that most likely wouldn't put out for him anyway.

After a while he just couldn't take watching them anymore. He had to do something about this before Tim had to find out the hard way. Poor guy didn't deserve that. It was about time he put his bullying status to something a little bit more useful than getting nerds to do his homework.

Jason walked up to Kon and Cassie's table and sat down across from them. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Kon glared at him like it was Jason in the wrong while Cassie looked more than a little confused. "This has nothing to do with _you_, Todd. Take a hike."

"Now, you see," Jason rested an elbow on the table and proped his chin in his hand. "this had a lot to do with me considering you just happen to be cheating on your boyfriend, my best friend, with your little bimbo here." Cassie scoffed, completely scandalized. "That's right, princess, you're only number two. So why don't you get the fuck out of here?"

"Whatever. You guys aren't worth my time." Cassie picked up her hand bag and shoved her chair away from the table. As a afterthought, she turned to Kon and slapped him across the face. "That's for using me, you ass!"

Kon stared after her, speechless, as she retreated from the food court. When his wits returned to him, he jabbed a finger in Jason's face. "You- what the hell? What gives you the right-"

"I have the right, Kent, because when the whole school finds out what a dipshit you are, courtesy of Sandsmark, how do you think Tim is gonna react, huh? Did you even _think_ about how much this is going to hurt him? Of course you didn't. You think with your cock."

Kon's face turned a very unbecoming shade of red. He stood quickly, knocking his chair to the floor with a loud crash, and turning their little conversation into a public spectacle. "Fuck him and fuck you, Todd!" He stormed off rather quickly, everyone's eyes on him.

Jason shook his head, stood quietly, and pushed his chair in. Tim was going to need an explaination and a shoulder to cry on after this.


	21. You are so cool Continued Again

"Jason." Tim whispered and grabbed the boy's shoulder, shaking it gently. "Jason, get up."

"Huh, wha..?" Jason sat up and rubbed at his bleary eyes. When he was able to focus in the dark room and see who exactly was waking him up from he wonderful dream. Tim was sitting on his bed, leaning over him, and looking anxious.

"Come on, Jay, get up. We're leaving." Tim yanked down the bed covers and threw some clean clothing at Jason.

Jason sputtered his confusion as he changed from his pajamas into the clothing thrown at him. "Why..?"

"Jay, honey, just please be quiet and do what I tell you, okay?" Tim seemed pretty harried and Jason figured it would be best to just do what he said. It was only one o'clock in the morning. Tim was usually out on patrol right now.

Tim hustled Jason out his bedroom, down the hall, and to the front hall. They were going out the front door? What was going on? Jason was burning with unasked questions. It was driving him crazy! Then it hit him.

They were running away!

Jason wasn't sure if that was exciting or not. He missed staying at Tim's apartment but the manor had everything even if Bruce was a giant jerk ass face most of the time. Though this was kind of fun too. Sneaking out of Batman's house.

"Remember, Jay, be as quiet as possible." Tim pulled Jason behind him as he made for the main door. So far everything was working out very well. As long as Catwoman kept Batman occupied then there would be no hitches in the plan. Once they were though the door and down half the driveway, they made it to Tim civilian motorcycle.

Tim mounted the motorcycle and hauled Jason up behind him. They weren't going to go back to Tim's apartment. That would be much to obvious. They weren't even going to stay in Gotham. It was going to be a very long drive and one he never thought he would have to make with a ten year old Jason.

"Hey, Tim! Can I talk now?" Jason tapped Tim's shoulder and spoke loudly over the motorcycle. He still had some questions that needed to be answered. Tim wasn't acting like himself and it sort of worried him.

"What is it?"

"Where are we going?" Jason asked.

"Metropolis."


	22. Blizzard Cuddles

**Varevare asked: hmmm what about Tim and someone else get isolated in some area after patrol, or well not really isolated but it's the best if they spend the night in a safe house instead of going back and the heater breaks and they have to cuddle or something and they end up watching the snow and feeling all sleepy**

This is what I'm going to consider a warm up considering I haven't written anything in a while.

"What the hell are you assholes doing in my safe house?"

Tim looked over at the living room doorway from the couch where he and Dick had been huddles together for the past hour and a half. Its snowing so badly outside it could be considered worse than a blizzard. One could hardly see their own hand in front of their face. "This isn't your safe house, Jay. It's on the boarder so it's neutral."

"Besides, we got here first." Dick chimed in, rubbing his hands together. "But if you want to play landlord, the heater is broken."

Jason shook his head with a snort and moved into the house and back to the bedroom. He looked in the closet that housed the heating unit and discovered several pieces to be overworked into failure. It was much to cold outside for the old heater to sustain any source of heat.

Why did he even bother to go on patrol tonight? No one came out in a Gotham blizzard. Except the vigilantes… Of course. Jason had barely made it into this safe house as it was so he could hardly go back outside. So he was stuck with his 'brothers'. All right then.

Perhaps they could have a little bit of fun.

Tim let out a nice shriek when Jason's ice cold hands touched the back of his neck. This was going to be a very long, very interesting night.


	23. Under The Hill

**Ra'stim. Timothy is a fairy, and Ra's doesn't plan on letting him go any time soon. :DDD (hope this is okay. would have rather done this as anon _)**

Timothy heaved a sigh as he sat with his knees drawn up to his chest in his iron bird cage. It was a small cage, obviously meant for a small bird, to keep him at an easy to travel size while he was transported back to the human's lair. It also prohibited him from using his magic in any way to free himself or at all.

Though he didn't understand a word in any other language but his own, he still understood exactly what was happening to him. He kept thinking it over as it was the only pastime is his tiny, iron prison. Tim had been out in the forest instead of under the hill where he belonged. It seemed as soon as he changed his size to aid in a quick flight home, a human swiftly grabbed him, and stuffed him in the bird cage.

Tim was starting to harbor some regret and resentment for his interest in the human world. When would his parents and friends realize he wasn't coming back? He wasn't anyone importance under the hill. Hadn't humans stopped believing in the fae when they stopped showing themselves centuries ago?

Tim was jostled around in the bird cage as the human lifted it to eye level. He flushed as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. He wasn't wearing any clothing aside from a hastily made skirt from a leaf. He did have his modesty and pride after all.

The human said something to him in his odd language in a soft tone, most likely to not injure his captive's ears in this size. Tim wondered if it was meant to be reassuring. There was absolutely nothing reassuring about being stuck with a leaf for clothing in this size. Tim put his tiny fists on his tiny hips and scowled at the human. He would surely enjoy giving him a piece of his mind but at this rate it wouldn't do any good.

Ra's Al Ghul looked over the tiny being in the bird cage. Once he made it back to his home, he would allow the fairy to return to his normal size, with a lovely iron collar of course. The boy would make a nice addition to his collection of rare beauties, and perhaps one day a fine lover. Those iridescent wings of his were absolutely stunning.

He had watched the creature while he explored the forest as if he had never seen it before. He appeared to be as fascinated by it as Ra's was of him. Such a delicate being deserved nothing more than to live in the luxury he could provide. He was after all, almost perfect.

"Almost perfect. It's a pity I didn't find you sooner." Ra's had to smile at the temper his fairy displayed. Perhaps he was more than almost perfect. If he could keep up with the rest of his rare beauties, there wouldn't be a problem at all. No. "All in good time, my dear. All good things come with time."


End file.
